moosetoysgrosserygangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grossery Gang (webseries)
The Grossery Gang is an animated comedy webseries created by Moose Toys. It is based off Moose's brand, The Grossery Gang and therefore shares the name with the series. The series premiered in July 22, 2016, just a month after the brand's release. It is animated by Dirty Puppet, an animation company. The webseries premiered in July 2016 with the release from the first part of Mount Yuck, an arc of episodes that consists of five parts. The premiere just durated 2 minutes and it was about Series 1 characters throwing garbage to a machine of slush but instead ended up making a mountain from all the garbage that they threw because they missed, so the characters decide to climb all the pile of garbage. The first and second seasons focused in the adventures from Pizza Face, Rocky, Doc Broc, Sparkles and Egghead, and a brand new cast from the second season, Ricardo, Meathead, Surge, Stinky and Fingers. The third season introduced the Clean Team, a team of enemies for the Grossery Gang. The Clean Team's leader is Vac Attack, the season's main antagonist. Gooey, who made a cameo in the series' premiere, joined the main cast along with Trash Head, a new character for the webseries and the brand. The fourth season introduced the SWAT and their leader, Gen. Arak Attack, who would replace the Clean Team and Vac Attack. A fifth season might be possible due to the reveal from a new antagonist, Rot Bot Pizza and his team, the Rotbots. Various characters are given special names for the webseries for unknown reasons. Most of the characters that don't have a special name are minor or supporting. The special names might be simply nicknames that might be given for short or the characters like to be referred by them. *'Pizza Face': Voiced by Nicolas Roye. He is the main protagonist from the webseries. He is mischievous, fun-loving and childish. He is the webseries counterpart from Putrid Pizza. *'Rocky': Voiced by Spike Spencer. He is the deuteragonist from the webseries. He is tough and abrupt but he can also be hyperactive and childish. Rocky is also considered the oldest from the original cast. He is the webseries counterpart from Dodgey Donut. *'Doc Broc': Voiced by Laila Berzins. He is a scientist and considered the medic from the main cast in the webseries. Although he is fun-loving, he is smart and good at making experiments. He is the webseries counterpart from Shoccoli. *'Sparkles': Voiced by Laila Berzins. She is the only female from the original cast. She is fun-loving like the rest of the cast but more calm and worries more about her friends. She is the webseries counterpart from Sticky Soda. *'Egghead': Voiced by Alexandra Ryan. He is considered the youngest from the original cast. He is clumsy and likes singing. He is the webseries counterpart from Rotten Egg. *'Ricardo': Voiced by Nicolas Roye. He is the leader from the Series 2 characters. He is flirty, greedy and fun-loving. Ricardo is also able to speak spanish, while others can't, but however, seem to understand him or simply ignore him. He is the webseries counterpart from Squished Banana. *'Meathead': Voiced by Spike Spencer. He is greedy, grouchy and fun-loving. When he is scared, he poops meatballs. He is the webseries counterpart from Grub Sub. *'Surge': Voiced by Nicolas Roye. He is calm but fun-loving. Surge will often have a stutter when speaking. He is the webseries counterpart from Flat Battery *'Stinky': Voiced by Spike Spencer. He is the senior citizen from the main cast. Being an elderly, he is grouchy but can also be in a good mood. He is the webseries counterpart from Blue Spew Cheese. *'Fingers': He doesn't have lines. He is wild, carefree and sometimes abrupt. He is the webseries counterpart from Sewer Glove. *'Gooey': Sounds made by Spike Spencer. He doesn't speak, but however, splutters to do it so. Gooey actually appeared in the series' premiere but wasn't didn't appear until the third season, now as a major character. He is the webseries counterpart from Gooey Chewie. *'Clanky': Voiced by Spike Spencer. He can only words that end with "-ash". He hasn't appeared in episodes, currently only shown in movies. He is the webseries counterpart from Trash Head, although he hasn't been referred by "Clanky" or "Trash Head". *'Bad Beef Can': Voiced by Doug Erholtz. He is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room. *'Slimy Sardines': Voiced by Kyle Herbert. He is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room. *'Cruddy Cat Food': Voiced by Laila Berzins. She is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room and therefore, the only female of them. She trills her R's, sounding like cat purrings. *'Sloppy Soup Tin': Voiced by Doug Erholtz. He is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room. *'Tinned Slimeapple': Voiced by Spike Spencer. He is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room. *'Faked Beanz': Voiced by Doug Erholtz. He is one of the totem elders found at the Store Room. He spills beans when he speaks. Category:The Grossery Gang